This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The second joint LCLS/SSRL Users'Meeting was held October 15-18, 2008. About 315 individuals participated in the various activities scheduled over the four-day event which began on Wednesday with two SSRL-related workshops: Advanced Topics in EXAFS Analysis and Applications;Crystallography Made Easy through Automation. Thursday was devoted to a joint LCLS/SSRL session including LCLS and SSRL overview talks, updates from Washington, a keynote speech by SLAC Director Persis Drell, and science highlights. The day ended with the poster session. Activities resumed on Friday with an SSRL session devoted to science and technical developments. All sessions featured several talks/posters in the area of structural biology as a result of using the Resource facilities.